Margit Eberbach
Margit Eberbach (マルギッテ・エーベルバッハ) is one of the alternate heroines and potential love interests of Naoe Yamato in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S and A-5. She is also an officer of the German Army and a member of the Seven Stars, working under the direct command of Frank Friedrich (Chris' father). Most of her missions involve locating and exterminating a target which has earned her the nickname "The Hound". She specializes in CQC (Close Quarters Combat) and uses a pair of wooden tonfas to fight. Margit, like other highly skilled combatants, can measure the strength of a person by their stance and/or aura. Story (Majikoi! S) Margit transferred to Kawakami Academy to take care of Christiane Friedrich while Chris is enrolled in the academy (Under the request/order from Frank), but she was also worried about Chris, since she knew her from an early age. She has a sister relationship with Chris, affectionately calling her "Maru-san". Even though she's already graduated from high school, Margit was allowed to enter class 2-S, because Kawakami Academy values strength of the people more than anything. But she refuses to use the uniform of the academy, and prefers to use her military uniform. Appearance Margit has red eyes, and red hair that goes past her waist. She wears an eye-patch on her left eye and mainly uses her military uniform. Margit has an eye-patch covering her left eye to restrict her own power and only takes it off when she finds a worthy opponent. Personality As a active part of the German military, Margit is loyal and extremely serious with her missions. When she was young, she was chosen by Frank Friedrich because of her hard working nature, being called a prodigy by her peers. She is also very protective, especially towards Chris, since she is her superior, Frank Friedrich's daughter. She has a soft side and is weak to girlish flattery such as cute, which has only been seen by Chris and Yamato, and it is revealed in her route that one of her dreams is to live as a normal girl. She likes eggs and egg dishes. She also has a sweet tooth, possibly due to Chris and Frank Friedrich's influence, though she has said that consuming sweets helps with your thinking. Abilities and Skills Because she was trained in the military since she was little, she has been shown as one of the more stronger people. Combined with her talent, she soon earned her name The Hound and also became one of the strongest people in Europe. She is also one of the smartest as shown throughout the series as she is usually placed 4th during exams. Also because she has so many talents she was later placed in the S-class to secretly watch over Chris. Other than that she has also some abilities like: Eye-patch restriction: During her stay in Europe, her strength was so overwhelming that she had to handicap herself so she could enjoy a fight longer. Because of her eye-patch, her vision is limited so it restricts her strength. Only when she meets worthy opponents or when getting serious does she take off her eye-patch. When it is removed, her aura changes and her strength and speed are several times greater. Her personality also changes becoming more fierce and predator-like. But she is still not at the level of Momoyo as shown during the manga and visual novel. It's estimated measurement in power is undetermined, but it has been said by Chris that she could fight equally against her, but when she takes it off, she is not sure if she can win. It is also noted that Margit and Azumi are equally strong when Margit has her eye-patch on. But when she takes it off, she would probably win against her. Master Tonfa-user: Margit uses mainly her tonfas in battle. She has been shown to be very strong and fierce when fighting with them as if they are part of her body. Also Margit herself has mentioned that her guard with her tonfa is as strong as a castle wall. She can also throw her tonfas with great precision when needed. Bad Cook: Even though she has many talents, she is a very bad cook. During her own route in Majikoi! S, she stated that she doesn't know how to cook for herself and that she mostly uses military food. However, she has said the reason for this is because since she is a soldier in the military, she doesn't need to be a good cook. Gallery Margit_2.jpg|Margit Eberbach in the original Majikoi Visual Novel Guishen 085001253 EV 032 10 00.jpg|Margit being a normal girl (Margit Route) guishen_070601109_EV_032_01_00.jpg|Yamato and Margit guishen_071001113_EV_032_01_04.jpg|Margit kiss Margit Eberbach.jpg|Margit- Majikoi S pic Margit Eberbach- Battle Ready!.jpg|Margit- Battle Ready! Margit Eberbach 10.jpg|Margit with Ponytail Margit Eberbach 5.jpg|Margit sleeve Margit Eberbach 4.jpg|Margit- Embarassing Magazine Margit Eberbach Wallpaper.jpg|Margit Sexy Wallpaper Christiane and Margit Novel Cover.jpg|Margit and Chris Novel Cover Azumi, Margit, Kokoro and Koyuki.jpg|Margit and the 2-S ladies at the hot springs majikois-coutdown09.jpg|Margit on 09. Margit and Chris Sketch.jpg|Margit and Chris Bikini Sketch Margit Eberbach- Casual Clothes.jpg|Margit in Casual Clothes Majikoi P Margit.jpg|Margit Card (Majikoi P) Majikoi P Margit 2.jpg|Margit Card 2 (Majikoi P) Margit Eberbach- Without Eyepatch.jpg|Margit without her eye patch. 1411112329083.jpg c11e8af59b01c4ec5c27bab54be2a33c.jpg Konachan.com - 177942 barefoot bikini breasts cleavage collar eyepatch haitaka long_hair maji_de_watashi_ni_koi_shinasai! margit_eberbach red_eyes red_hair swimsuit.jpg 7dca0bd08716a4bbf1e0236d8043594c.jpeg 21982691.jpg 29650458.jpg 27323708.jpg 35173000.jpg 42236829.png 22132174.jpg 32152981.jpg 29893499.jpg 31448952.jpg 29898315.jpg 34239352.jpg 34234435.jpg 39183399.jpg 24254019.jpg 25823852.jpg 27960423.jpg 28971494.jpg 6194269.png Konachan.com - 94335 sample.jpg 24e454ab1c44733f3f71c471192ddca6.png ef56889e5bcd109bb72c26bcf3bc3b11.jpg Christiane and Margit sketch 2.jpg 17c75666f14db2990504b6e836b1eb9b.jpg 47b100c16e61705af067224f1861ec3e.jpg sample_2957e9988ae66d80c2b1f1f259d81706.jpg 1416540476879.png Trivia *Margit is one of the new main heroines in the new game of Minatosoft, "Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! S". *Margit has shared the battlefield many times with Azumi Oshitari (personal maid of Kuki Hideo), who is also known as "Queen Bee". ''They have also both mentioned that they not only fought side by side, but against each other in the past. *Margit, along with Shakadou (Kazama Family arch nemesis) is also a member of the Seven Stars, a secret fighting group led by Frank Friedrich in Chris's Route. *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for 'Majikoi! A, of the current female characters in the series, Margit is ranked #1, beating Tsubame Matsunaga by over 9000 votes. In the ''Majikoi! S'' poll, she was ranked #3. And in the original ''Majikoi!' poll, she was ranked #8. *Her Tarot card arcana is the chariot. *During her route it is stated that she is extremely compatible with Yamato as lovers. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female protagonist Category:Human Category:Student Category:House of Friedrich Category:Seven Stars Category:Heroine Category:2-S Class Student Category:Kawakami Academy Student Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Students